The present application relates to drinkware including, without limitation, drinking vessels and containers, barware and glassware. The present application further relates to drinkware with one or more features which may help separate, confine and/or trap sediment present in various beverages, and/or have aesthetic appeal.
Many beverages contain sediment. For example, beverages derived from plants may contain sediments such as tannins, pulp, dregs, leaves, fruit skins, stems, and/or other plant parts. As a further example, when wine is fermented with grapes, and especially the red grape variety (e.g., Bordeaux, cabernets, and Super Tuscans), it typically includes tannin. Tannin is a substance that exists naturally in grapes. In addition, oak barrels can also contribute tannin to wines, both reds and whites. Coffee and tea can also include tannin.
Tannin has some disadvantages. For example, tannin can discolor teeth. This is one reason why dentists suggest limiting coffee and tea intake. Tannin can also impede a body's ability to absorb iron which may adversely affect an otherwise balanced diet. Tannin is also believed to cause migraines in certain people. Tannin can cause a bitter taste in beverages. The separation, removal or containment of tannin can result in better-tasting and/or healthier beverages, and/or an improved texture.
Coffee and tea can also include other sediment such as coffee grinds, tea leaves or other sediment from, for example, tea bags. Juices also often include sediment. Beer and other alcohol beverages may also include sediment. For example, unfiltered or roughly-filtered beer often includes sediment. In addition, a variety of cocktails and hard alcohols (e.g., infused alcohols) include sediment. Some prefer such beverages and drinks with little or no sediment, and, for them, the separation or confinement of sediment before or during consumption may be advantageous.